Cinderella
by In times of crisis we unite
Summary: A Cinderella story where Tsuna meets the girl of his dreams at a masquerade ball who ends up running away. He has his guardians helping him out to find her. This is a type of story that could possibly take place, and is not a type of medieval story. This story does have set pairings and an OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Cinderella Chapter 1: The Prince's Dilemma**

**A Cinderella story where Tsuna meets the girl of his dreams at a masquerade ball who ends up running away. He has his guardians helping him out to find her. This is a type of story that could possibly take place, and is not a type of medieval story. This story does have set pairings and an OC. Hope you enjoy though!**

A heavy sigh overtook the room as a brunet looked outside the window. A growl was heard from a certain-fedora wearing teenager, "Quit sighing and sounding so depressed Dame-Tsuna. You are such a baby."

Tsuna glared slightly at Reborn before shaking his head, "I'm not being a baby; I just don't want to go to the stupid ball tonight. I don't even see a reason for it!" Tsuna looked over to see his tutor raising an eyebrow as if saying 'sounds like a baby to me." The Vongola boss just turned away with a pout, mumbling "You're the baby."

Reborn just gave a shake of his head, "Why don't you want to go to the ball anyways, Dame-Tsuna? At least you get away from your paperwork right?"

The said-brunet flinched and started, "Yeah but-…"

"But?"

Tsuna sighed and turned to completely face Reborn from behind his desk, looking his old home-tutor straight in the eye, "Everyone has dates but me." Three…two…one…cue hysterical laughter from the number one hitman. "Reborn!"

"I'm sorry Dame-Tsuna, but you said that so seriously. But seriously, are you the only one without a date?" Reborn raised an eyebrow at his student as he pushed his laughter down, trying to be serious. He watched as his student nervously bit the bottom of his lip before giving a soft sigh.

"Yeah. I mean, even Hibari-san has a date!" Tsuna threw his hands in the air for emphasis before looking at his tutor who gave him a look that said 'do carry on.' Letting out another sigh and making his tutor twitch, Tsuna continued explaining, "Well obviously Hana is going with Ryohei, and Haru is going with Hayato." Reborn nodded; these two couples were probably the most known within the Vongola mansion. Ryohei and Hana were slightly surprising when they first showed that they were a couple, but after that everyone got used to seeing them together. Hayato and Haru also weren't too much of a shock either, the three people most surprised were Tsuna, and surprisingly enough, Hayato and Haru themselves. They had accidently kissed whilst arguing with each other when Haru clumsily slipped and fell on-top of the silver-haired teen, and well, their lips crashed together. They had been with Takeshi and Tsuna at the time, so naturally, the two boys there started cracking up at the scene- that is until they realized that Hayato and Haru hadn't separated for at least five minutes. It was around then the two boys realized Hayato and Haru were actually enjoying the kiss, and the couple only stopped kissing when Takeshi whistled and commented on a new couple being born- bringing them back to reality. It had been awkward when they broke apart, but Takeshi simply complimented that they made a cute couple and that had pretty much settled it. Tsuna wasn't really surprised, more like down-hearted that the brunette girl stopped loving him so easily, but he was happy for the couple and did agree with Takeshi that they were cute together. "And Mukuro and Chrome are going together." Another obvious couple who hadn't surprised the rest of the family either, coming together once Mukuro was officially out from Vindice. "Then there's Kyoya and Karina who are going out." Reborn sighed at that couple, obviously displeased with the two. Tsuna let out a chuckle at Reborn's reaction. To be honest, Tsuna thought they were a cute couple if not a bit crazy.

Karina was someone Tsuna had accidently found one day when he was attacked by an assassin. He wasn't too shocked due to his intuition which signaled he would be attacked while walking, however, he was a bit surprised when the enemy used an unknown weapon on him. Being taken off guard gave the assassin a chance to receive the opening he was looking for. Tsuna can truthfully say he thought he was a dead man that day when a woman jumped in front of him, and easily sent the unknown weapon and assassin flying away from Tsuna. As shocked as the Vongola Boss was about being saved, he was even more shocked when he saw how beautiful the woman was. She had long, straight, dark red hair with a purple streak in the front of her hair, and beautiful baby blue eyes. She had a nice figure, slightly lighter skin, and was obviously well-trained in fighting after seeing the way she flipped out in front of him and sent his assailant flying. What was more surprising was as he stared at her in shock, she bowed, said a simple 'good day,' and began walking away. Tsuna instantly had started spluttering out questions such as, 'who are you,' 'how on earth did you just do that,' 'what's your name,' and lots of thank you's. The girl had been quite stern in her answering, simply saying her name was Karina and that she was a runaway experiment. Tsuna had also found out that she sang and danced for money, mainly on stage and sometimes outside at random points. Though with a glare she added, "People can watch, but aren't allowed to touch. I send anyone who tries that flying out the door." The brunet had almost laughed at the young lady, mainly because she reminded him a lot of his cloud guardian.

Speaking of which, Tsuna questioned, "You're a runaway right?" A nod. "And you're running from the people who had experimented on you, causing you to travel?" A glare and a nod. "And you're living on the streets while entertaining to keep up a steady ration of money correct?" A sigh, a glare, and a nod, still all from the same girl. "May I ask for a spar?"

"Excuse me?"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly, "May I ask for a quick spar please?"

"I suppose, though I don't see what good it will do you. After all, I did just save your life and everything." Tsuna watched as Karina crossed her arms and glared at him while she spoke to him.

The spar began and only lasted about five minutes. Surprisingly, Karina had completely dominated the young Vongola Don. It had been a shock to Tsuna who had been undergoing a lot of training lately, but he simply smiled at her; an idea forming in his head. "Karina-san?"

"Kari-chan."

"What?" Tsuna gave the woman a curious look.

Karina sighed, "Just call me Kari-chan. I'm a foreigner so I already don't like the chan and san endings, and I also don't need to be seen as old with a san at the end of my name. Plus I liked to be called Kari over Karina, and chan sounds cuter."

"Oh, okay…" Whatever Tsuna had expected, it certainly wasn't that. He supposed it was because he had seen her as another Kyoya, but just because she could be indifferent did not mean that she might not be talkative. "Kari-chan, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

Tsuna smiled softly again at her, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and I'm the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo. I have this independent assassination squad who is looking for a cloud guardian at the present moment, and was wondering if you would like to have it." Kari-chan raised an eyebrow, and Tsuna took that as the hint to continue, "You would not only be given shelter and be paid, but you could also have a proper home with us. I somehow just know that you'll fit in with us just fine."

"How do you know I can take up the cloud position?"

Confused for a split-second, Tsuna looked at her curiously until he realized what she meant, "My hyper-intuition is telling me that you have the cloud affinity, and am I to assume it's right?"

She let out a sigh, "I do have cloud flames, but I am of the sky affinity, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise before the smile took its place in widening, "That's perfectly fine. Will you do it?"

The Vongola Decimo watched as the girl hesitated before slowly nodding her head yes, making Tsuna's smile widen more if possible.

To say introducing the woman to the rest of the family was a disaster, was the worst understatement in history. Varia, who were obviously very opposed, tried to not only blow up their supposedly new cloud guardian, but Tsuna as well. Tsuna naturally freaked out the entire time, while Kari-chan took a different approach. Kari-chan chose to simply laugh while swiftly dodging illusions, wired-knives, sword slashes, umbrella shocks, and gun shots that were thrown her way (Lussuria was excited that they were getting a new member so he didn't join in with the spar), all the while stunning both Varia and Vongola guardians (Reborn simply smirked, proud that his student found such a rare gem). She easily flipped over all of them before producing a staff out of nowhere and beating the living day-lights out of them. A rare gem indeed. Though of course, this was only part of the disaster.

Even with part of Tsuna's mansion obliterated, Kyoya, who had seen the peppy girl fight, was quite eager and already calling Kari-chan a carnivore before charging straight at the girl. Tsuna's intuition told him that normally Kari-chan would've just ignored Kyoya and would've been perfectly fine with proving herself to the new team Varia she would be joining soon, however, being called a 'carnivore' over her real name seemed to upset her. So to prove that she was not simply a 'carnivore' but a Kari-chan, she decided to wreck even more of Tsuna's precious mansion by duking it out with Vongola's strongest guardian. The battle, even though intense, was surprisingly one-sided. Well, if Kari-chan's laughter and giggles was anything to base factors on. Not to mention, the fact that she was constantly teasing the other cloud guardian by calling him Kyo-chan and mocking his catchphrase 'Kamikorosu.' After a while, however, Reborn stepped in reminding them that they were completely destroying the poor mansion. Kari-chan had officially become a part of the family.

About five months later, Tsuna had been on his way to make sure the two cloud guardians were not causing too much damage in their recent havoc. Lately, the two clouds had been spending a lot of time battling it out with each other, though Kari-chan always seemed to dominate, Kyoya promptly refused to give in to the 'Omnivore.' As Tsuna reached the training room, he realized that there was no noise, but pushed the thought away for the moment. The moment he opened the doors, the mystery was solved. Inside were not two fighting cloud guardians, but two kissing cloud guardians.

The moment the door was heard open, Kari-chan pushed away from Kyoya spouting a fierce blush, "T-T-T-Tsu-kun! T-T-This isn't what it looks like!" (And no Karina had not been dating Tsuna, she simply had gotten into the routine of calling everyone an embarrassing nickname. Tsuna was Tsu-kun, Kyoya was Kyo-chan, and Hayato was Octo-puppy-chan. Yes, she is strange.) Tsuna tried to stiffle a laugh at Kari-chan's eep, and properly succeeded if only to stop Kyoya's death glare now aimed at him.

"Mah mah, I don't mind at all. I honestly think this might be good for Kyoya." Cue stronger death glare and a deeper blush. "Just make sure to get the Varia's approval, I'm not sure how excited Xanxus will be to hear about this though."

"Y-Yes, Tsu-kun."

"Hn."

The day they told Varia about their relationship was an infamous one, and the reason why Reborn didn't totally approve of the couple very much. The Varia, after having involved the young lady into their life, began to develop a strong need to protect the girl. She had become like a sister to them, and they would do anything for her (including tease her and pull pranks on her, which she would get revenge for ten-fold). So to say they weren't happy about her new relationship was an understatement. Not only did Reborn have to get involved, but Reborn had almost been blown to a crisp during Varia's anger. It had taken Kari-chan getting involved and beating the Varia to a pulp to back down, before scolding them on how she could do what she wanted to. And if Kyo-chan broke her heart, well let's just say he was going to be in big trouble by her, but not by her over-protective and idiotic brothers.

Reborn let out a tsk, remembering the traumatizing memories. Never had Varia been so out of control before, "Pesky couple of clouds."

Tsuna let out a chuckle, "Mah, they're sweet and Kari-chan has fit right into the family with the rest of us." Reborn simply growled as Tsuna let out another laugh and continued, "Lambo will be going with I-pin, after we all lectured him on how to politely take a girl out on a date."

Reborn snorted, "You count them as a couple? Are they even old enough to date?"

Tsuna scowled at his tutor, "Of course they are Reborn! They are sixteen now, nothing wrong with them dating at that age." Lambo and I-pin were actually another simple couple really, though they hadn't been the first to realize it. It had actually been Tsuna who first discovered their relationship was more… romantic than like siblings. Even though they both called Tsuna their brother, Tsuna had begun to notice the small things Lambo and I-pin would do for each other as they grew older. At times, Tsuna would watch as Lambo would leave I-pin one of his candies or even pay her a compliment once in a while, and I-pin, in return, would blush and steal glances at Lambo. Honestly, Tsuna had found the whole situation amusing.

However, it hadn't been until Lambo and I-pin's last day of their sophomore year that their relationship became official. Lambo and I-pin had been on their way out from school as Tsuna waited for them at the front of Namimori-chuu. Tsuna had spotted them instantly, smiled, and waved. Spotting their Tsuna-nii, Lambo and I-pin beamed back; all three excited for their summer in Italy. Tsuna watched as Lambo and I-pin continued coming over to him, when a boy their age (Tsuna recognized him as I-pin's chemistry partner) approached the pair. Even though Tsuna wasn't too far off from the trio, Tsuna still couldn't hear what was being talked about. Without being able to hear, Tsuna could only watch as I-pin's chemistry partner began talking when suddenly I-pin's face erupted into a blush and Lambo's jaw practically dropped to the ground. Raising an eyebrow, Tsuna watched as I-pin embarrassedly stumbled on words and continued to blush. Tsuna blinked in surprise as Lambo suddenly shouted. The shout seemed to surprise the other two teens as well, as they both froze and looked at Lambo in surprise. Lambo, seeming to realize he had just shouted, blushed before grumbling and making his way over to Tsuna. All Tsuna could do was raise an eyebrow as he watched I-pin give a quick bow to her chemistry partner as she hurried after Lambo. Tsuna looked expectantly at both Lambo and I-pin as they came in front of him, but both kids just hustled into the car without a word. With a huff, Tsuna got into the driver's seat and began driving home.

As Tsuna drove home, an awkward silence captured the car. The silence continued for one minute, three minutes, five minutes. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I-pin quietly whispered "Did you really mean it when you said you liked me Lambo?" _So that's what happened, a confession._

Tsuna heard his little brother huff before saying in a similarly quiet voice, "Of course, none of those weak idiots are good enough for I-pin-sama." The rest of the way home Tsuna smiled proudly as I-pin and Lambo blushed all through the drive home. After that, the two were inseparable; not that Tsuna minded, he found the whole thing adorable.

Reborn simply gave another snort while rolling his eyes but signaled his student to continue. "Anyways, um, oh yeah… Takeshi is taking Kyoko with him to the ball."

"What?" Tsuna looked over to a comical, rare scene of Reborn's eyes practically bulging out as the professional hitman nearly fell over, "Since when were they going out?!"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at being one of the only people to know that the two were going out. However, finding out the two popular teens were going out wasn't as nice as it had been finding out I-pin and Lambo had been going out. Tsuna had only found out after being rejected by Kyoko when he had finally had the courage to properly confess to her. She had rejected him saying that she was already dating Takeshi. Even though it had seriously hurt, Tsuna supposed he had been happy for them. At the same time, Tsuna had been slightly devastated; after all, hearing that your best friend was dating the girl who had been your dream girl for years wasn't exactly easy to hear. Tsuna had avoided Takeshi like the plague for a couple of weeks, which had seriously confused Takeshi. After all, it was strange when your best friend began avoiding you so suddenly. However after two weeks, Tsuna began talking to Takeshi and Kyoko like nothing ever happened.

"Dame-Tsuna?" Tsuna's head popped up and smiled sheepishly as he realized he gotten lost in his memories.

"They've been going out for about three years now I think." The brunet watched as his tutor's face revealed some shock. Tsuna didn't blame Reborn, after all, the two had been dating for so long and yet he was the only one outside of their parents who knew about their relationship. (Tsuna had a feeling that not even Ryohei knew about their three year long relationship.)

Regaining some of his composure, Reborn sighed and muttered, "No wonder you don't want to go to the ball. You're Dame-Tsuna even when it comes to love."

Pouting at the insult, Tsuna let out a whiny, "Reborn~!"

Letting out another sigh, "Reborn commanded his idiotic student, "Just go get ready."

"But Reborn-!"

"Go, Dame-Tsuna."

"Hiieee! I'm going! I'm going, just don't shoot me Reborn!

**So I don't think this is going to be a long story, but I do plan on having several chapters for this story. I sincerely hope you enjoyed, and please leave a comment letting me know what you thought about it! Until next time~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm still alive! (and working on this story still!) I am so, so, so terribly sorry for not having updated this story. My excuses are basically that we ended up selling our house and basically living out of our RV until we bought our new house in another state after finishing community college and having a job (and then ended up quitting job to move). However, I still could've updated a lot sooner regardless because excuses are horrible and I also procrastinate. But I have gotten a lot of writing done, and since I'm without school or work at the moment, I plan on getting a lot of writing in while I have the chance.**

**Anyway, I'm so happy to finally continue writing this story. I hope to get the 3rd (and possibly last chapter, maybe more depending on reviews) up soon as well. I actually ended this chapter not the way I had planned to but kind of figured it fitted Tsuna's life better. Also thank you to those 3 who reviewed! It meant a lot that you guys are enjoying this story. Hopefully I met all who are still reading or have just started reading's expectations with this next chapter. Enjoy! Until next time~!**

**Cinderella Chapter 2: Meeting the Princess**

"Tsuna! Hey, Tsuna, are you ready to go?" Tsuna turned his head over, spotting his rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, and smiled softly. "Hayato is the only one not ready yet. Everyone else is good to go, even Hibari haha."

Tsuna gave a small appreciative nod, "That's good. I still have to get ready, though to be honest I'd really rather not go." Tsuna looked away with anime tears in his eyes as Takeshi tilted his head curiously.

"Eh? Why don't you want to go, Tsuna? Don't tell me the kid won't let you off with your paperwork?" The young Vongola Don nearly growled at the question, with small tears in his eyes. _I don't want to go because I'm the only one who doesn't have a date, and even then all the girls still surround you guys. Just because I have a little bit of a baby face still left._

Pouting Tsuna simply replied, "No, I just think I'm going to be bored the whole time is all." _Wow, great excuse Dame-Tsuna._

"Oh, is that all? I was certain there was another reason behind your dissatisfaction." Tsuna turned around and his eyes nearly bulged out at the sight of the Varia's cloud guardian, Karina Watanaka a.k.a. Kari-chan, who had a smirk smeared onto her face. He gulped lightly. Lately the woman had taken a liking to teasing him more often for some reason. If Tsuna had to guess, it was probably because Kyoya had been taking on missions in farther locations lately. Tsuna could only watch quietly as she came up right next to him and whispered softly so only he could hear, "And here I thought it was because Tsu-kun was the only one without a date, silly me." He looked over to her as she winked, and he began blushing profusely at the true words.

Takeshi, though not fully understanding, waved over at Kari-chan, "Ma, ma, Kari-chan, why don't we let Tsuna get ready?"

With a bright smile, Kari threw her hands in the air, "Okey dokey, let's hurry up then! I want to see my Kyo-chan! Aw, and don't worry Tsu-kun," Tsuna turned to look at her bright expression and nearly groaned, "I'll keep you company if you get lonesome." She winked before rushing off to find her date for the night. Both men sweat-dropped, wondering just how on earth that woman had managed to tame the untamable Hibari Kyoya.

Looking slightly nervously over at Tsuna, Takeshi smiled before telling him, "Mah, anyways, if you don't really want to go Tsuna, I wouldn't mind staying behind with you. I'm sure Hayato wouldn't mind either."

Tsuna couldn't hide his wince as he shook his head, he didn't want to force Takeshi and Hayato to stay with him when they could spend the night at a party with their girls. He already separates them enough by sending them on missions. Takeshi, catching Tsuna's wince, began to question his boss, "Tsuna-?"

"JUUDAIME?!" Both boys jumped in surprise and sweat-dropped at the tornado rushing toward them named Hayato. Spotting his beloved boss, Hayato began sprinting faster (if that's even possible) towards the duo, "Juudaime!"

Tsuna's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked worriedly at his storm guardian, "Hayato, what's wrong? And I thought I told you to call me Tsuna!"

Hayato came to a screeching stop before the pair, hands on his knees and panting, "S-sorry Tsuna-sama." Tsuna huffed at the '-sama' added to his name, but Hayato ignored him before continuing, "I was wondering if you were ready because we're about to start in less than half-an-hour." Hayato lifted his head and instantly growled, "What are you doing here Baseball-Idiot?!"

Tsuna chuckled at Hayato, until he noticed Takeshi's uncertain reaction and realized his rain guardian was still worrying about the conversation from before. Interfering before Takeshi could say anything, Tsuna smiled softly and replied, "Takeshi was just over here to make sure I was ready, Hayato. And we're ready to go if you are."

Hayato beamed a smile back, "Yes Juu- I mean, Tsuna-sama!"

Flashing a sheepish smile, Hayato turned and began walking towards the ballroom. Tsuna started to follow when he noticed Takeshi's uncertainty, "It's okay, Takeshi." The rain guardian looked up at Tsuna in surprise as the Mafia Don continued, "Besides if I get bored, I'll just go hang out with you or Hayato."

Allowing a smile to grace his face, Takeshi let out a chuckle as he placed an arm around Tsuna (an old habit he never quite grew out of), "Alright Tsuna, if you say so. Let's go party!" Tsuna chuckled at Takeshi's easy-going attitude but didn't object to going to the dance this time as they began walking to the ballroom.

"EXTREME WELCOME!" The trio all winced at the ear-breaking welcome.

"You idiot Turf-Top! Quiet down!"

"Hahaha, thanks for the warm welcome, Sempai!"

"Um, Big Brother…?"

"EXTREME YES TSUNA?!"

Tsuna gave another slight wince (you'd think he'd be used to the loud volume by now) before asking, "You aren't the official greeter are you?"

Suddenly Reborn appeared out of nowhere, "Of course not, Dame-Tsuna. He even plans on keeping his volume down, right Ryohei?" Everyone gulped at the twinkle in Reborn's eyes. The over-hyperactive man gave a quick shake of his head, yes, looking more than a little nervous. Allowing the boxer off the hook for now, "So you decided to come Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna grumbled and glared at his tutor, while the guardians gave their boss a confused look, except Takeshi who looked curious as well as worried at Tsuna. Interrupting his student, Reborn continued, "By the way, where are-?"

"HERE! We're over here!" Reborn grimaced as Tsuna chuckled lightly at the red-head who was rushing towards them waving with five girls following behind.

Reborn turned and glared at the woman, "Karina Watanaka…"

Brightening up at the glare, causing the male guardians to sweat drop, the woman beamed, "Hi, Rebo-chan!"

Instantly Reborn grimaced, Tsuna held back a chuckle before questioning, "Rebo-chan?"

Kari came to a halt next to the Vongola men, placed her right-index finger to her chin and tilted her head, "Hmm...that one doesn't work either. I'm still trying to figure out a cute nickname for Reborn-chan." Tsuna watched as Reborn began to look even more depressed as a cloud of gloom slowly began to form.

Kyoko, who popped up with the other women, innocently asked, "Why not just call him Reborn-chan?" Cue raindrops from cloud.

Kari didn't even blink at the question, "Not original enough." Cue thunder and lightning, plus rain from cloud. Tsuna sighed and started to interrupt, if only to rid Reborn of his cloud of depression, when Kari continued, "Right Octo-Puppy-chan?" Cue face palm by Tsuna, of course she would make the situation worse.

Hayato blushed before glaring at her and yelled, "Don't call me that, stupid woman! Besides why is my nickname longer than my actual name?!"

Kari blinked and stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, "Because it's cute." The storm guardian instantly spluttered at the remarks, as Kari added on, "Besides 'stupid woman' is longer than Kari-chan too."

Hayato's temper flared, "THAT'S NOT A NICKNAME!"

"Herbivores, be quiet before I bite you to death." Everyone looked over as the prefect walked in, obviously just arriving.

A squeal was heard and everyone watched with sweat drops as Kari flung herself on the carnivore, wrapping her arms around the man, still squealing, "Kyo-chan! I've missed you~!" Everyone watched as Kari glomped Kyoya, all thinking the same thing: _How did that woman manage to end up with __**that**__ Hibari Kyoya?_

Tsuna couldn't help the smile that graced his face, regardless of the strange sight in front of him.

"Ne, ne, Kyo-chan, did you miss me too?"

"Hn."

"Answer with more than a hn~!"

*Sigh.* "Yes, I missed you."

"Kyaa~!" Tsuna chuckled at the couple's antics. _They might be a strange couple, but I'm glad Kyoya found someone he could settle down with and trust, and for Kari-chan to be able to do so as well._

"Please excuse the interruption." Everyone turned to see one of the butlers bowing, "The first guest has arrived."

Tsuna beamed at Dino standing behind the butler, before turning back to his guardians, "Alright everyone, go ahead and have fun, but make sure to behave."

"Hai~!"

The young Vongola Don watched as each of his guardians moved to their dates, who were giggling or blushing happily, before spreading out across the room. His eyes, however, lingered on the couple of cloud guardians before calling out, "Kari-chan!"

The young lady turned towards the brunet and walked over to him, causing Kyoya to stop and wait, much to Tsuna's amusement, "Yes, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna smiled sheepishly at the woman, "Do you think you can watch over Kyoya tonight? I know he still has little patience in crowds…"

The red-head beamed, "Of course, Tsu-kun! I don't mind, he is my boyfriend after all!" Tsuna let out a sigh of relief until he noticed the coy smirk on the woman's face, "I'll be sure to keep an eye on you too. Let me know if you need a wing-woman~." She winked and walked away as Tsuna groaned.

Tsuna decided to ignore his worries over not having a date and went over to his older brother figure with a smile. "Dino-san, welcome! I trust your trip was well."

The Vongola Boss blinked as Dino groaned, "Oh come on Tsuna! Quit with the formal speech with me. I'm your older brother for goodness sake."

Tsuna smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Sorry Dino-san. Habits kicked into you by Reborn and such. It's hard to stop them with anyone who aren't my guardians."

Dino chuckled as he agreed, "Yeah, well Reborn is not exactly someone who goes halfway into his teaching methods after all." Both men shivered as flashbacks of Reborn's training hit them both. "Anyway, my trip was alright. It was slightly a bummer because Romario kept talking about his new girlfriend, while I was coming here dateless."

"Eh?! You too?" Dino looked at Tsuna in surprise.

Before either of them could get another word in, Reborn all but appeared next to Tsuna, "See Dame-Tsuna, you're not the only one who can't seem to get a date. Dame-Tsuna, Pipsqueak Dino, good luck." Both men could only groan together before preparing themselves to be stuck together by themselves for the party.

A couple hours later the party was going well and Tsuna was bored out of his mind. He had been doing fine with small talk with the other respective bosses and families. Somehow though Tsuna could slowly see couples forming with the main people he would usually hang out with much to his dismay. Besides Kari, the Varia weren't even there so he couldn't even make an excuse to see them (and he knew he was desperate if he wanted the Varia to be there as an excuse). Kari had really been the only one to come see him and hang out with him, sometimes forcing Kyoya along. Tsuna was surprisingly thankful for this, despite that she was constantly pointing out women he could talk to. Even Dino had found a lovely lady to hang out and dance with. Mukuro and Chrome had come to bug him once though it was only at Chrome's persistence and Mukuro's gloom that they had done so. The other guardians had been too happy to finally have time with their dates, and for once focused on themselves; Tsuna made no plans of taking their peaceful moment away.

The party was coming to a close within the next half an hour, and Tsuna couldn't be more thankful. He had been thinking about talking clean-up plans with the butlers when he had spotted her. A beautiful woman with long, auburn hair which had two strands pulled into what looked like a rose flower covering the rest of her hair and piercing green eyes walked into the room. For a minute, he simply froze staring at the beautiful woman. Thankfully it was at this moment Kari had come back over after Kyoya had slipped out for a bit.

"Tsu-kun?" He ignored her, but it didn't matter since she looked over in the same direction to see what had his attention. "Ara? Tsu-kun, I think she's one of your workers here."

That caught his attention. His head instantly snapped to the side, and his eyes were still wide. He was even quicker to question, "What?! Why haven't I ever seen her before?"

He watched as the cloud guardian's eyebrows furrowed before she responded, "I believe she's a new transfer. I remember Xanxus-san complaining about the new rookies who didn't know his order yet. Sharkie-kun mentioned you had gotten some new people in too." Tsuna quietly looked back over to observe the woman some more, but made no movement towards her. Kari rolled her eyes, "You should go talk to her, Tsu-kun." Tsuna's head once again snapped to Kari, but she pushed on, "Don't give me that. You're obviously interested in her, and she seems sweet and pretty. She passed the Vongola test so she should be safe. Besides, you deserve to date and have happiness too, you know?"

Tsuna swallowed hard before glancing warily back at the woman, when another voiced popped up behind them, "She's right, little herbivore." They turned around to see Kyoya standing there. Ignoring Kari's muttered "I'm always right," Kyoya continued talking to his boss and one of his, while he would never admit it, best friends, "We might have joined the Vongola, but you've always made sure we had a life we could still live. Go talk to her. We'll take care of it if she for some stupid reason breaks your heart or something."

The Vongola boss simply blinked a couple of times out of pure shock of his cloud's words, but slowly nodded. "Thank you Kyoya." His words were met with a simple "hn" as he turned and headed towards the young woman, with both clouds watching him. He was slightly nervous as he approached her, but also curious. Never before had any woman caught his eye like this one had.

Her attention was gained the moment her eyes laid on him walking towards her. She quickly bowed her head as he came right before her with a small, "Decimo-sama."

Tsuna nearly groaned at the nickname but managed to keep going, still feeling the two clouds watching curiously. "Um please, just call me Tsuna." The lady looked up at him in surprise, and Tsuna smiled softly. "I didn't mean to bother you, but I saw you standing here. And well you just looked so pretty." He froze at his own words. Kari was going to be rolling around on the floor laughing if she ever heard this, and he could already imagine Kyoya's eye roll. He not only sounded like a strange stalker, but he had used the word pretty. Why couldn't he have said something better like stunning or breathtaking? Even beautiful would have been better! He was the Decimo though and he was sure he could recover, hopefully. He did not want to take flirting lessons from Reborn. "Um I mean, I'm sorry. I just uh well, I was curious to know who you are is all. And I also found out you work here, even though I haven't seen you before. You made me curious." That seemed to be better, hopefully.

When he caught the woman's blush, he relaxed slightly. "Oh, um, o-of course! What would you uh like to know about me Dec-I mean Tsuna-sama?"

Tsuna nearly groaned at the sama but continued despite it. He smiled a soft smile at the beautiful woman again before replying, "Well I would like to know the name of such beautiful woman." Much better.

Tsuna's smiled widened as he caught sight of a shy smile forming onto her face, "Well um my name is-."

"DECIMO-SAMA!" Sometimes Tsuna really hated his life.


	3. Chapter 3: Complicated

**I'm back with this story! So originally this story was only going to be three chapters, but now I have planned out for five chapters instead (unless requested longer of course). So here's to another chapter! And thank you all for reading, favoring, following, and reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Until next time~!**

**Special thanks for reviewing to: Guest, foxchick1, and Xellopon! I'm glad you guys are enjoying!**

Chapter 3

Tsuna knew his life was complicated. He knew that fate seemed to hate him. The young boss even knew how unlucky he was. However, he hated when others seemed to just prove his point.

"DECIMO-SAMA!" Tsuna turned around just in time to see one of his butlers, who had been the one to call for him, fly through the air. Behind the man came his attackers, some unknown famiglia Tsuna assumed. It took everything in his power to not growl at the man. Not too far from him, he could feel his guardians who were all quickly preparing themselves for action; he could especially feel two certain angry clouds with the disruption.

The man, who Tsuna could only guess was the leader, stepped forward. He let out a laugh which Tsuna cringed at as the man attempted a stereotypical evil laugh before he spoke, "Mwahaha! Hello Vongola! I see we are having a nice tea party which I, Jenani, was not invited to. Seeing as how my invitation got lost, I figured I would invite myself."

Tsuna could feel the room go quiet for a moment before someone, who sounded a lot like Lambo, asked, "Who the heck are you?"

Next to him, Tsuna felt the two cloud guardians arrive at his side. Kyoya was quick to snap, "Who cares who this herbivore is. He's not invited, and now he will be bitten to death." Tsuna watched as Jenani quickly became angered. The poor Decimo wanted to groan at his misfortune.

As Jenani's men consoled their boss on his insignificance, Tsuna noticed all of the guests and noncombatant maids and butlers were being ushered by Dino to safety. A small voice came from behind him, "Tsuna-sama?" Tsuna turned to see the beautiful woman still standing right behind him. She looked both nervous and worried, and Tsuna couldn't help but feel the same. He was almost positive she was a noncombatant as well.

He gave the woman a nod before he told her, "It'll be alright. Why don't you join the others being directed by Dino? I promise I'll come find you after I deal with whoever these guys are."

The woman blushed slightly but nodded, embarrassed he was still showing her attention but still worried about the situation. "Yes, Tsuna-sama."

Tsuna watched as she hurried across the floor to reach where all of the others were heading to. He turned back to the man who was apparently now focused back on task, and decided to ignore the apologetic looks the clouds were giving him as if it was their fault. Unfortunately, he just simply had the worst of luck with these kind of things. He gave them a reassuring smile before he turned a glare at the man before him. Tsuna eyed him as Jenani and his men seemed to be getting pumped for battle. He asked the clouds quietly, "Do either of you know who he and his famiglia is?"

Kyoya was quick to shake his head but Karina narrowed her eyes at him for a moment before she responded, "I know a little of him. Not much really besides that they are a small famiglia who have been trying to make a name for themselves. They forcefully showed up at a business deal that Boss was trying to make, which seriously pissed him off. They don't have much power from what I could tell, but they're cocky. Plus they kind of just like destroying buildings instead of actually fighting." Tsuna groaned at that; not more paperwork! Before Tsuna could ask anything else, a gunshot was fired towards the ceiling above Tsuna and the two clouds which caused the three to jump out of the way. Tsuna and Karina both jumped back, while Kyoya snarled and lunged forward.

"I will bite you to death!"

Tsuna groaned again as he yelled after his cloud, "Don't destroy the building and cause more paperwork, Kyoya!"

Beside him Karina giggled and yelled as well, "Kyaaa! Go Kyoya; bite them to death!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped just as he heard a voice from the side of him, "Juudaime!" Tsuna looked over to see his other guardians as they rushed over to his side; their female partners except Chrome seemed to have went off with the noncombatants. "Juudaime, are you alright?!"

Tsuna gave them a nod. "I'm fine, Hayato, everyone. I'm glad to see you guys are okay. It seems these guys are just an arrogant famiglia who wanted some attention. We should finish this so we can continue with the festivities." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, an explosion went off. The group looked up just as a huge piece of the ceiling began to fall down onto them. Before anyone else could react, they heard a grunt and saw Karina jump up and land a solid hit to the rock with her staff. It exploded into several pieces and rained down around the group harmlessly.

Takeshi looked sheepish as he walked up to Tsuna. "Sorry Tsuna. I don't think we're going to be able to continue with the ball after this." Tsuna nearly groaned when a gun sounded and the group quickly ducked down. The bullet flew over Tsuna's head and Tsuna narrowed his eyes at the group. Next to him, his guardians' blood lust quickly escalated.

"Juudaime, your orders?" Tsuna looked over to his guardians who awaited his commands.

Tsuna gave them a nod. "Take them out, but no killing if it can be helped. These guys seem to be pretty novice so they shouldn't be too much a problem. We'll figure out what to do with them afterwards." The group nodded and let out an affirmative before they scattered to take on the enemy.

Before Tsuna could head out, he felt Karina next to him. He looked over to see her as she gave him a curious look. "What about the girl from before?"

Tsuna swallowed before he huffed. "We'll figure that out later too." He felt Karina's disappointed look, but she took off to help take out the enemy as well. Tsuna sighed with disappointment as well; it couldn't be helped since there was nothing else he could do in this situation.

* * *

Kyoya scoffed as he surged forward and knocked enemy after enemy down. These herbivores were pathetically weak. He's not even sure why Karina had them on her radar. Ah, that's right because they interrupted and annoyed her as well. *Crack.* Kyoya only huffed as he hit his most recent man a little harder than he had hit before. He heard yelling behind him and swiftly turned as one of the pesky herbivores rushed with his hands in the air. Idiot. Kyoya ducked down and slammed his tonfa right into the man's gut with a smirk. These people had annoyed his girlfriend, and then they interrupted the Omnivore in his attempt to be less pathetic and get a girlfriend. These herbivores needed to be properly bitten to death.

* * *

"Oya, oya." Mukuro chuckled as another man shot a gun off at him, only for Mukuro to disperse into mist and reappear behind the man. He used the butt of his trident to hit the back of the man's head and knock him out cold. Mukuro risked a glance at the cloud guardian who seemed to be a lot more agitated than usual. Another enemy charged him, but Mukuro simply side-stepped the man and swat his enemy on the back of his head as well. It seemed like the Varia cloud guardian was upset as well, and even Tsunayoshi seemed to be unhappy with this situation. Two men charged him from behind, but he hit his trident to the floor which caused vines to come up and wrap themselves around the men. Mukuro hates when he doesn't know things, and right now it seems like he doesn't have all the facts. He turned to see three more men who were preparing themselves to attack him. It seemed he would have to wrap this up quick and interrogate his sky on what he was missing.

* * *

Chrome ducked as another man took a swing at her, only to have her send her trident down onto his head. The man let out a groan as he fell. Four people charged her, but she swung her trident in a few circles before she slammed it to the ground and froze the people who had been coming towards her. She eyed the breach in the building where more of Jenani's men seemed to continuously come through. They may have been weak and insignificant but there sure were a lot of them. She jumped just as another woman took a swing at her. Chrome glared at her and blocked the woman with her trident as a pipe (a pipe!) tried to come down on her. Chrome could feel her boss's discontent with the recent change of events, and it infuriated her. When her boss wasn't happy, none of them were. Chrome saw the woman as she began to pick up her leg to kick Chrome, but the mist guardian dropped her stance and rolled out of the way to land in a crouched position, her left leg straight out with her right leg bent. She slammed her trident into the ground and froze this woman as well. Chrome took a look around her and suddenly realized why there were so many people with this famiglia; they were mostly common street thugs or gang members. The mist guardian shook her head. It didn't matter how many people there were; Chrome would end this quickly so her boss wouldn't be so worried. She noticed more people who had started to charge her. She rolled her eyes and slammed her trident into the ground again.

* * *

"EXTREME!" Ryohei shot his fist out five times in a row as he knocked the five men in front of him out. One man came from behind but Ryohei ducked his right shoulder down and grabbed the man's right arm from over his shoulder. He then flipped the man over his shoulder and straight into the ground on his back. The man groaned in pain. Ryohei didn't extremely know what all of this was about, but he was extremely happy to have a challenge. The boxer noticed more men charged and smiled brightly, which startled the men to freeze much to his extreme disappointment. Ryohei didn't wait though as he extremely charged towards them instead. He didn't know what was extremely going on, but he did extremely know his little, extreme brother wasn't happy. He was extremely glad for the challenge, but he would extremely move this along. "EXTREME!"

* * *

Lambo whined as another man rushed towards him. He was already sick of this. Why were there so many men anyway? The man held a club in his hands and Lambo rolled his eyes as he spread electricity through his body and let it disperse so that the man was shocked before he reached him. It was kind of funny how easily these men fell down though. Lambo didn't even have to put in any effort to actually fight them. All the lightning guardian had to do was disperse a little lightning from his body and the people would collapse. It had become obviously apparent these people were not a proper famiglia in the least. A couple other people charged him and he jumped to the left while he dispersed some more lightning that barely touched them, but caused them to crumple to the ground nonetheless. Honestly, Lambo didn't even see the point in trying. He could finally be lazy and take his time with these fights. Just as Lambo spotted a couple more people he heard an "EXTREME!" The lightning guardian let his eyes flicker over to the rest of his family only to furrow his eyebrows. Why were they so intense? They looked like they were rushed to finish, but Lambo didn't understand why. He quickly noticed a man closer than he'd like, so he pushed a hand onto the man's head before he leapt over the man and left him with some electricity which rushed through him. "Yare, yare." When he jumped he noticed his Tsuna-nii who looked more stressed than usual. He wasn't sure why everyone was so stressed and rushed, but it wasn't time for him to slack either then. He was a guardian of Vongola too after all. Lambo let out a rush of electricity which shocked the group around him. Time to get a little more serious.

* * *

Takeshi ducked as several more people charged him and slashed the back of his sword at them which caused K.O. instantly. His eyes glinted dangerously as he felt his aggravation rise higher and higher. Tsuna had been worried about going to this ball in the first place and now it was being destroyed. He could sense something was up with his best friend too, that something had happened while he hadn't been paying attention. He had promised to be there for Tsuna and he felt like he had failed him. A man and a woman began to charge him with their own swords, but he moved swiftly between the two in a flash. Neither had even seen him move before they crumpled to the ground. Takeshi wasn't going to fail anymore. He was going to help no matter what. His eyes flashed dangerously as more people surrounded him again. "Shigure Soen Ryu…"

* * *

Hayato cursed as more people continued to invade. Why hadn't security been able to deal with this properly? There would be people fired tonight if he had anything to say about it. He scowled and blasted several more people with his flame arrow. He was only getting more and more annoyed. He risked a glance at Tsuna to see his Juudaime was handling his own just fine, though Hayato could tell his boss was upset as well. It didn't seem like it was just about the famiglia attack though. A man charged towards Hayato which caused him to duck down. He aimed his flame arrow at the man's midsection before he shot a lighter bullet which caused the man to fly in the air over his head. Hayato blinked as the man let out a girly scream. He could not believe these were the people who had invaded their building. Hayato was going to put an end to this, and he was going to put an end to it now.

* * *

Karina swung out her staff with a huff. Boys were so stupid. This attacking famiglia was so stupid. But mostly boys were stupid. She glared as another group of amateurs rushed towards her. She spun her staff around in a circle in front of her which caused them to halt and her to roll her eyes. She rushed forward while she still swung her staff in front of her and whooshed in between them before she landed gently behind them. They were down within seconds. She turned to look at the scene before her and wanted to roll her eyes again at how many people were here. Though now, it was how many people were down for the count. She surveyed the area and realized they were basically done here. There was only the main boss and guardians of the family left, with a handful of grunts who were being charged at by Kyo-kun. She seemed to think for a moment before she nodded to herself. The guardians and Tsuna had it under control here; she turned and began to head towards where the other bosses and noncombatants had been gathered. It was obvious how flustered Tsu-kun was that he had to let the girl go without really knowing anything about her. She would have to be the one to fix this and she could make sure none of these idiots had decided to go after those who couldn't protect themselves. She only hoped that the girl hadn't left yet. Really though, boys could be so stupid sometimes.

* * *

Tsuna huffed in annoyance at the number of people who invaded but relaxed as he saw they were all down except for the main boss and guardians. Jenani looked like he was sulking but puffed his chest out and let out a boisterous laugh. "We are not defeated yet! That was just the appetizer; we are the main course!" All of Vongola sweat-dropped at that.

It was Lambo who spoke, "So you think we're going to devour you too? I'm confused and a little disturbed now."

Jenani and his guardians look horrified. "What?! No!"

They heard a humph and Tsuna looked to his right to see his cloud guardian charge towards them. "Let's just bite the weak, idiotic herbivores already."

"Why does everything seem to be about food with you people?!" The said guardian squeaked as Hayato shot his flame arrow off towards him.

Tsuna let his guardians handle Jenani's guardians as he rushed towards Jenani himself. The man look surprised but determined as he put his fists up. Tsuna wanted to roll his eyes at the toughened up attitude but instead set his dying will flames on his fists and swung his left arm widely towards the man. Jenani jumped back in surprise but Tsuna continued as his left hand landed behind him with and he pushed off like a rocket with his right fist out. Jenani moved his hands in front of him. Tsuna saw a flame light up just as he connected with solid metal. The two retreated for a second. Tsuna stared dumbfounded at the man.

"A tray? You use a tray for a weapon?!"

Everyone paused and sweat-dropped. Everyone heard Lambo mutter, "And they thought we were food obsessed."

Tsuna scowled, suddenly more agitated. This night went from the worst to the best to the weirdest night in a row, and he wanted to end it right now. Tsuna propelled forward with both his hands behind his back. Just as he got to Jenani who had begun to swing his tray towards Tsuna, the Vongola boss placed his hands beneath him as he rocketed up and flipped himself forward over Jenani's head. The other man didn't have time to think as Tsuna landed in a crouch and swung his right leg forward and around which knocked Jenani's feet out from under him. Now that Tsuna faced the man, still in a crouched position, he placed his hands in front of him and underneath Jenani before he propelled his flames out and sent Jenani in the air. Jenani yelped as he flew in the air; he tried to gain his balance or any type of control. Tsuna continued, however, and propelled himself upward until he was above Jenani before he dropped his flames and brought his fists down right onto Jenani's unguarded chest. The man, too panicked to block, was thrown into the ground with a sound that sounded like a squeaky yell. He was instantly unconscious when he hit the ground. Tsuna placed his hands below him and used his flames to gently lower him to the ground.

As soon as he landed he heard, "Juudaime!" He looked over to see his guardians had finished as well and were waiting on him. "Juudaime, are you alright?"

Tsuna nodded at his right hand man. "I'm fine, Hayato." Tsuna released his hyper dying will mode just as Dino walked back in. The moment he saw the Cavallone boss, Tsuna shouted out to him, "Dino!"

The man looked over as he whistled. "Nice job, little bro!"

Tsuna jerked his head in a nod. "Thanks! Do you think you can clean up here? I have something to take care of." Dino gave him a thumbs up and Tsuna rushed across the room towards the door where the others had been taken. "Thanks Dino!"

Tsuna continued to run as he heard, "No problem, little bro!" Tsuna also heard the others as they called his name in surprise, but continued to run. Kyoya, who seemed to realize where Tsuna was headed to or to be more precise who Tsuna was headed to, sprinted alongside him as they hurried over.

They had just arrived at the safe zone, but Tsuna could already fill disappointment settle in as many people seemed to have been sent home. He hoped she would still be around since she worked for Vongola when he heard someone call his name, "Tsu-kun! Kyo-kun!" Both boys turned around in surprise to see Karina jog over to them. She shook her head. "Sorry, Tsu-kun. She's already been sent home. Apparently all of the workers were dismissed for the night. Only a few bosses are still here."

Tsuna dropped his head in disappointment and slid down to his knees.

"Tsu-kun…"

"Omnivore…"

Tsuna shook his head with a huff. "I'm fine, just disappointed is all."

"Disappointed about what, Tsuna?" Tsuna turned to face his rain guardian and was slightly surprised to see the rest of his guardians who had just rushed up behind him. Tsuna didn't answer and just slumped his shoulders down.

Karina answered for him as she realized he probably just wanted to be done with this night, "He met a girl tonight. They seemed to be hitting it off when dumb and dumbers busted through the wall. You didn't even get her name, did you?" Tsuna shook his head. Karina huffed but said no more. Tsuna could feel his guardians' disappointment settle in from behind him. They knew Tsuna deserved to have someone special too; it wasn't fair to have his opportunity ripped away. "Kyo-kun?"

Tsuna looked up at his cloud guardian who seemed to thoughtfully observe him. When it seemed like Kyoya had made up his mind, he nodded to himself. "We can find her."

Tsuna looked confused at his guardian. "Eh?"

Kyoya crossed his arms and looked stubbornly determined. "We are in the most powerful mafia famiglia. We can find one girl who works for us. I'll have my people start looking into it right away."

"OH! That's an extreme idea Hibari!"

"Hahaha! I think that'd be a good idea too! Leave it to us, Tsuna!"

"Kufufufu, finding a girl is no problem Tsunayoshi. This will be fun right, Chrome-chan?"

"Yes, Mukuro-sama. Leave it to us, boss. We'll find her for you."

"Yare, yare. The great Lambo-san expects candy for this. Luckily finding women is the great Lambo-san's forte."

"Juudaime! As your future right-hand man, I won't fail you in finding your possible future soul-mate!"

Tsuna sweat-dropped at Hayato's exaggeration before he looked at his guardians mixed with awe and horror as they turned to each other to discuss insane ideas to find her. He looked up at Kari-chan who had her eyebrows raised high. She looked up at him with still raised eyebrows as she told him, "Yeah. Good luck with…" She paused and motioned to his guardians whose ideas only sounded like they were getting crazier before she finished, "all of that."

Tsuna groaned. Why did his life have to be so complicated?


End file.
